Hidden Past
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee has lost her memory after mysterious circumstances. She now lives with her adoptive siblings after her parents died in an accident. But what happens when she comes across some strangers in school that seem to know who she is? These strangers may just hold the key to her forgotten past. Remake of Dark Past but with lots of added twists.
1. My Life Really Sucks

**This is actually a remake of "Dark Past". That story was originally written by another author that gave me permission to repost it. It's the story that inspired all of my Nessie loses her memory stories. Now I want to create my own version of it and I'm adding lots of twists of my own. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1: My Life Really Sucks**

"Nessie wake up!" my stupid annoying older adoptive brother Marty yelled at me as he jumped on me.

I groaned. "Five more minutes, go away"

"No" he said. "It's your first day of your junior year and my first day of my senior year and I'm not going to let my miserable kill joy of a little sister ruin it for me!"

Damned it! I hated school! The only subject that I did even remotely well in was music. All of my teachers treat me like a stupid little baby that needs counseling or something. Maybe I did. I mean, I don't know who the hell I am or where the hell I came from. All I remember is waking up in this hospital like room and after that it's all a blur. Next thing I remember is spending all of my childhood in London, England with my adoptive parents and adoptive siblings before moving to Alaska when I was 13 and a half years old.

I finally got up and dragged myself out of bed and made my way downstairs.

"Morning Nessie" my 14 year old sister Sammy said through a mouthful of pancakes. Gross.

I just nodded my head in her direction. She sighed. Seriously did everyone think that I was that insecure? The dull kitchen seemed to absorb my mood as I grabbed myself some pancakes. The house was so quiet without my brother Matthew. Matthew was the oldest out of Marty, Sammy, and I. He was barely 18 years old when my our parents died in the so called "accident". They were found in their car just off the side of the highway outside of town. But if you asked me I've been through enough crap in my life to think that it was more than just an accident. So after that we left it Matthew's care. He left for college now and we probably won't see him until the end of semester. I missed him so much. He was always there for me. He was the first person I saw after leaving the 'hospital' in the far north of England. I don't know what I was doing there. I just know they used to run these random tests on me. I keep trying to find out why but all the documents lead me to a dead end. Matthew and I did everything together and he always stood up for me. I was surely going to miss him.

After our morning routine Matthew drove us all to school. The ride was quiet. When we got to school Brittany, the school bitch, sneered at me. I groaned. What could she possibly say to me on this crappy Monday morning?! I glared at her, but she just laughed and walked away.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw several of the new kids getting out of their cars; obviously they were Dr. Cullens kids. Everybody has been talking about them. I sighed as they all stared at me probably thinking "who is that freak?" because that is what everyone thinks. But the way they were looking at me...it was like they knew me. I don't know how because I have never met them before. I just shrugged it off and walked inside of the school with their eyes boring into the back of my head. Seriously, could they be anymore obvious?

The bronze haired boy suddenly laughed out of nowhere. Cool, finally I'm not the weirdest person in school anymore I thought as he kept laughing while the others stared it him in curiosity and annoyance.

I glared at nothing as I walked into the school totally unready to start this worthless day. God my life really sucks!

**Please Review**


	2. Trouble

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

**Nessie's POV**

I stared at the front of the classroom. I wasn't really paying much attention to what my music teacher, Mrs. Jackson, was saying. I already knew how to play the guitar and the piano so why was I in here again? As it turned out two of the new kids were in here. The bronze haired boy who laughs for no reason and this short pixie like girl that reminded me of tinkerbell. They would both occasionally send glances of worry my way.

"Renesmee what did I just say?!" Mrs. Jackson shouted at me nearly giving me a heart attack. What the hell was her problem?

"Um that we can all just give up and go home already" I said sarcastically. Several of the students snickered.

Mrs. Jackson sighed. "Do you still attend those sessions with the principle?"

"Yes" I replied. I had to attend these so called "sessions" with the principle to talk about my grades and behavioral problems because I basically stopped caring after my parents died.

"Renesmee I have something that I think will benefit you" she said.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously but still curious as to what she had to offer me.

"I want you to write me a song once a week that way you can release some of your anger issues. It will be due every Friday. But nothing inappropriate can be in the song"

My mouth fell open at what I had to do every single week. I had better things to do in MY spare time.

"What?!" I shouted. "You can't be serious that's not fair!"

Everyone in the class was laughing at me. I was glad they found it funny. They had no idea what it was like to be in my shoes. _They were all so lucky_ I thought with tears building up in my eyes. I tried to blink them back. Those other kids had normal lives; moms and dads who cared about them and loved them and people to talk to with no worries at all. I envied them so much it hurt. The bronze haired boy turned around and gave me a sympathetic look as if he wanted to wrapped his arms around me and shield me from everything. Freak. Or maybe I was the freak and was just being paranoid.

The bell rang for lunch and I couldn't be any more relieved to finally have a break. I was putting my stuff in my locker when Britney came and stood next to me. I just looked at her with a bored blank expression trying to murder her with my eyes. She just smirked in response.

"What do you want?" I growled at her. That just seemed to amuse her more. She enjoyed feeding off of my pain and misery.

"Oh Loch Ness. I just wanted to see if you got my invitation to my 17th birthday party?" she asked in that annoying high pitched voice that drove me insane!

"Oh those things…you know I heard they were filling trashcans and blocking toilets in the school. Such a shame to waste paper." I faked a disappointed expression before continuing." But I mean who likes fakes like you?"

I could hear people laughing and several others saying "ooo" in the distance. But six bell like laughs stood out clearly to me.

Brittany's eyes flashed at me in anger. "You will pay for that Loch Ness" she said.

I groaned and kicked my locker in frustration and left a dent in it. Wow, I never knew that I was that strong. Why do I always seem to make things worse?

Just then my friends Monica and Erica appeared.

"Wow you showed her Nessie" Monica said.

"Yeah you totally whooped her oversized ass" Erica said with a smile on her face.

"Hardly" I said. "I know her well enough to know that she'll get me back somehow"

They didn't say anything because they knew that it was true. I bought five slices of pizza for lunch. I always ate a lot. I always eat "junk food". Neither Marty, Sammy or I knew how to cook. We only knew how to cook eggs and pancakes for breakfast so we usually ate junk food for lunch and dinner and lots of it. My favorite thing was chili cheese dogs from Wienershnitzel. Honesty if I ever told a doctor what I ate and just how much I ate...well I don't even want to know what would happen. I honestly don't know what the big deal is.

My friends and I sat down at a table together. We were then joined by my sister Sammy. Marty was at a table surrounded by his friends.

"The new kids are staring at you" Erica said.

I looked back and noticed the two people who were in my music class sitting with the other new students. One of the other two girls had dark hair but the other one had blonde. The other three boys were all quite muscular. One had honey blonde hair while the other two had black hair. One of them had well tanned skin and stood out from the rest of them and also he was the only one who didn't have gold eyes and was clearly the tallest. They were all staring at me as Sammy had said.

"They have basically interrogating us about you" Erica said.

"Really?" I asked.

"It's true" Monica said.

"Yeah they've been after Marty and I as well" Sammy said.

"It's weird though because they don't talk to anybody else" Monica said.

That's weird that they were so keen to talk to all of my friends and my brother and sister but not to anybody else. Weird.

"You know who they remind me of?" I asked.

"Who?" Sammy asked.

"The Denalis" I said. "They have the same gold eyes and pale skin"

"You're right" Sammy said.

"I forget that you all are friends with those people" Monica said.

"Hey they are nice people. Kate and Tanya are the best. Plus Garrett Denali is the handsomest guy I've ever met. To bad he's taken" I said.

"Look, trouble is coming" Monica said

I looked and saw Brittany smirking as she walked over to me.

"Renesmee how could you?" Brittany asked sarcastically.

"How could I what?" I asked.

Britney smiled innocently at me fanning herself with a piece of paper before showing it to me. It read:

Hey Brit

Don't you think that our principle should be fired? Because he never found out about that fight I was in so he is obviously terrible at his job. I am so going to get that bastard fired so we can do what we want. You in Brits?

Kisses Renesmee xxx

P.S. Tell the others I saw him touch his balls.

All I could see was red as I tried to snatch the note off her but she just yanked her hand away.

"Gee I'm sure that he wouldn't mind seeing it would he you pig." She then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I bet your parents are glad to be dead. I know I would be just looking at your ugly face."

That was it. I picked up Erica's cake off of her tray and shoved it in her face. Others gasped as Britney screamed with frosting streaming down her face. She grabbed Sammy's cake before throwing it in my direction. I ducked just in time and it hit one of her friends in the face. Everyone laughed shouting 'food fight'. The whole cafeteria had food flying everywhere and kids were screaming picking up the first piece of food they could find before throwing it at some random person.

Everyone was covered from head to toe in food when the teachers came in to intervene. Everyone immediately went quiet.

"What's going on! Who started this!" The principle shouted. No one said anything until Britney walked up to him pretending to sob. She looked pathetic.

"It was Renesmee sir. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen to me." She sobbed.

Oh give me a break!

"Renesmee! Come with me now!" He motioned his finger for me to follow him. Uh oh. He did not look happy at all. I groaned loudly as I followed him towards his office to await my fait. What else could possibly go wrong today?

**Please Review**


	3. Bella

**Chapter 3: Bella**

**Nessie's POV**

"This is completely unacceptable Renesmee!" Principle Jordan shouted.

I just completely ignored him.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!"

"That next time I'm going to throw more than just cake at her." Hell I pictured myself shooting the bitch. The world would be a better place without her. Why waste fine oxygen?

"Renesmee you know that if you ever need to talk you can talk to me or any of your teachers. What happened to your parents was horrible and I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through. But acting out this way is completely unacceptable. Your parents would not want that. Don't you care?"

"Don't tell me what my parents would and would not want!" I snapped at him.

Just then the door opened and someone walked in but I didn't carr. I just sat there and practically bored holes into my principle.

"I'm sorry Renesmee but what you did was completely unacceptable and you need to be punished for it" he said. Since when the hell did he care?

"Excuse me?" A bell like voice said from the corner, "Renesmee here was not the one who started the fight. Britney was provoking her in a very cruel way and if you asked me she deserved what she got." I turned around and saw one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long straight dark brown hair and those strange golden eyes. She turned her head to look at me and smiled sweetly. Something about the way she smiled at me reminded me of a motherly affection. It made me ache for my own mother.

"Ah Isabella Cullen. Is this true?" he asked me.

I nodded my head slightly. I was to embarrassed to admit what she would do to me. Once she locked me in my locker for an entire day and I was accused of 'ditching'.

"Okay. I understand now and I will speak with Britney. But Renesmee you still broke the rules and will still have to punish you."

"Yeah whatever" I said bored.

"I will have a meeting with you now everyday of the week until you settle down."

I groaned. I would rather have detention than spend thirty minutes with him everyday talking about my feelings and how my grades are still not improving. If they really want to help then they should just shut the hell up and let me deal with my pain on my own. Suffer in silence.

"Do you need anything Isabella?" My principle asked.

"I just need you to sign this slip for me sir" she said.

He signed her slip and then gave it back to her. Isabella and I left together .

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked. Worry coating her beautiful voice. She was actually generally concerned for me and not paid to be like the crap teachers at this sad excuse for a school.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied when I was not fine at all. I was dreading what Britney would do to me next. What would it be next time? Burn me? Run me over? A knife in my neck? I knew she could probably be capable of all those things. Although she did burn me once on the arm with a hot soup spoon. I still had the scar from that. But I guess I still needed to thank Isabella for it. No one has ever really stuck up for me like that before. My friends and brother would occasionally step in but they didn't know the half of what went on.

"Thanks Isabella. For what you did in there" I said as I kept my eyes on the floor. I was to embarrassed to make eye contact with her.

"Don't worry about it Nessie. And call me mo-, err Bella" she said.

I smiled at her. "Well thanks Bella" I said.

She smiled widely back. It was very comforting. "You know the only reason she picks on you is because you're better than her and you are the only one to stick up for yourself?" She asked. I just shrugged. "Well if you ever need someone to talk too other than a teacher all the time just know that I'm here. Plus I'm a good listener." She added with a bell like laugh. I beamed at her.

"Thanks again" I said. "Well I'm late for class so I should go" I said.

She sent one more glance of worry my way before we parted.

I avoided Britney for the rest of the day after that.

I left school with my brother and sister. As soon as we got home I left. Taking a walk through the woods always hells me clear my mind.

"Renesmee?" A voice behind me said making me jump.

"Kate Denali I swear one of these days you are going to kill me of a heart attack" I said. I was always running into one Denali or another whenever I walked through the woods. They always refused to tell me what they were doing here.

"I'm not the one that's going to give you a heart attack. Thank junk that you and your brother and sister call food just might give you one though" she said.

"Oh please, I'm not even fat" I said. It was true. No matter how much or what I ate I never gained any weight. I really think that all of this crap about eating fast food being really bad for you is just a bunch of myths. My siblings are all very active so they haven't gained much weight themselves.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Problems at school again" I said.

"With Britney?" she asked. She already knew all about the problems I had with that girl .

"Yes" I said.

"Renesmee?" came another shocked voice from nearby. It was Bella and she was with that Bronze haired boy.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I like walking through the woods. It helps me relax. Plus I ran into my friend Kate here" I said.

"You two know each other?" asked Bella.

"Yes, my siblings and I have known her and her family for years. Do you know each other?" I asked.

"Yes and they never once mentioned you" Bella said angrily.

"Nessie can you please leave so that we may talk to our friend here" the bronze haired kid said and he sounded upset to. Why?

"Okay" I said and then left.

**I could not sleep last night so I decided to write the ****next chapter to this story already. Anyway please review and tell me what you all think! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Confrontations and Plans

**Chapter 4: Confrontations and Plans**

**Edward's POV**

I was absolutely furious. Never in my life had I felt so angry about anything before! As soon as I was sure that Nessie was out of earshot I began to release my fury.

"Kate do you mind explaining why you have been friends with our daughter for years and we are just finding out about it now?!" I shouted.

"Well we were not sure if she was your daughter. She just seems so human now and she didn't have any memory of us" she attempted to explain.

"You should have still told us!" Bella shouted. "Don't you think that it's more then just a coincidence that she happens to have the exact same scent and the exact same name as our daughter?!" Bella shouted.

"You should have contacted us the moment that you and the others first came saw her" I said through gritted teeth. "Exactly how long have you all known her?!" I asked, but I was afraid to know the answer.

Kate looked scared now. How long had they known my daughter and we had no knowledge of it?!

Of couse I knew the answer before she even said it. "Three and a half years"

"and not once in three and a half years did you even bother to pick up the phone and call us to tell us that you might have found our daughter!" Bella screamed. She was angrier then a bull now. Much like I was.

"I'm sorry"Kate said. "We weren't sure if she was your daughter or not so we decided not to say anything for now just in case that she wasn't-"

"Save it Kate!" I shouted. "You all still suspected that she could be our daughter! That means that you all should have told us that you might have found our daughter after the very first time that you met her! You all have been friends with her for over three years and we are just finding out about her now!"

"You kept us from our daughter!" Bella screamed. "We could have found our daughter years ago had it not been for you all! Tell Tanya, Elezar, Carmen, and Garrett that we will be speaking to all of them about this. All though I am not sure that I will ever be able to forgive you all for this!" Bella said in an acid like tone.

"I am not sure that I will ever be able to forgive you all for this either!" I added.

"I am sorry" Kate said.

"Sorry does not undo what you did" I said before leaving. I heard footsteps following me. I looked back and saw that it was just Bella. We were both to angry and upset to even say anything.

We we got home everyone was waiting for us. Everyone was in the living room which was mainly used for family meetings. Though one member of our family was still not attending as she hadn't been for the past twelve years when she was snatched so easily from us when she was only one year old yet physically five at the time. Now we had found my daughter alive and well after so long and she didn't even remember us. I closed my eyes trying to tune out the stressed thoughts around me. My little girl was now grown up and didn't even get to see it happen. What kind of father am I if I couldn't reach my daughter in time the day she disappeared without a trace?

The first thing that we did was point our fingers at the Volturi. But after the us and the Wolves broke into their castle they were found to be innocent. In fact, Aro even sent some of his guard to help us search for her. Yet, in the end, they gave up.

Now we have finally found her here in Alaska. We had only come down here to visit the Denalis when Carlisle came across her scent in town. Oh the Denalis! If I had blood in my system it would be boiling right now! Just thinking of them right now made me so angry!

"We need to tell her!" Jacob shouted as he slimmed his fist down.

"Calm down Jacob" Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm towards him with his unique gift.

"If we tell her we will only scare the poor girl" Esme said.

"Esme is right" I said. "Renesmee has just lost her adoptive parents and if we just turn up out of nowhere how do you think that she will react?"

Bella began to cry. "I just want my baby back! It was killing me when I spoke to her earlier! She didn't even know who I was!"her voice was rising in pitch at the end. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"We will get her back, I promise" I said.

"But wait" Rosalie said with a thoughtful expression. "We can't just expect her to drop her current family, I mean as much as I want my beloved niece back It still wouldn't be right"

"I was watching her last night. She seems pretty close with them all and also it seems they are all each other have" Jacob said.

"This is going to be hard." Carlisle whispered then looked towards Bella who was still wrapped tightly in my arms. "Bella, you're her mother maybe you should be the one to earn her trust"Bella nodded once.

"If it gets my little girl back" She now looked incredibly determined standing at the side of me. I smiled down at her and she returned it. Now to set our plan in motion.

"There is also one other thing that everyone else should know" I said.

Then Bella said "The Denalis have been friends with her, her brother, and sister for the past three and a half years and they never once said anything to us"

It went so quiet that you could have heard a pen drop.


	5. What!

**Chapter 5: What?!**

**Edward's POV**

"What?!" Jacob was the first one to scream out. "They have known that she was here this entire time and didn't say anything!" he continue to scream.

"What do you mean that they have been friends with her and her siblings for the past three and a half years?" Carlisle asked.

"Earlier when Edward and I were hunting we heard Nessie and Kate Talking. We went over to investigate what was going on. That is when it was Nessie who revealed that she and her siblings had been friends with them for the past few years!" Bella's voice as beginning to rise in pitch a the end. She was also breathing very very heavily. I hadn't see her this angry in, well, actually I don't ever remember seeing her this angry.

"I can't believe it" Esme said."Why didn't they ever say anything?" she asked.

"Well Kate said that it was because they weren't sure if it was Nessie or not" I explained.

"That's bull!" Emmett shouted. "She has the exact same scent and the exact same name! How can they not put two and two together!"

"That is exactly what we said to them" Bella said. "They were not sure if it was her because she had no memory of them and she seems so much closer to a human now. So they thought that it would be better if they didn't say anything!" Bella shouted.

"I can't believe they would do this!" Rosalie said angrily.

"They still should have told us. We had the right to know about her!" Alice said shouted.

It seemed like now everybody was screaming and shouting in anger. They were all absolutely furious. Poor Jasper looked like he was working overtime to try and keep everybody calm. It seemed to be working.

"So what are we going to do?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know" Carlisle said. "We'll have to talk to the Denalis" he said sounding upset, which was a rarity for him. "I think that we also need to keep an eye on Nessie. We need to watch her and learn as much about her as we can. As we said earlier, Bella will earn her trust"

"It sounds like a good plan" I said.

"Maybe we should guard her at her house. That way we can also keep watch on her" Esme said.

"I agree" Jacob said. "We can protect her and observe her that way"

"Okay we'll start now then. I'll go first" Carlisle said.

'Us to" Bella and I said at the same time.

**Nessie's POV**

I continued my walk through the forest for 30 more minutes before turning back for home. I could not help but wonder why the Cullens seemed upset that I had known the Denalis for years. Why should it matter to them if they had ever mentioned me or not? Oh well. I guess it doesn't matter to me.

As I was approaching my house I could have sworn that I heard the crunching of snow behind me which meant that I was being followed. I stopped and looked around and I could have sworn that I saw a young blond man but when I looked again he was gone. I probably just imagined the whole thing.

I went in and literally threw myself on the couch. I was just so exhausted from the day. The first day of school after summer break is always a hard one, but when you throw in a bitch like Britney, well it just makes things a hell of a lot worse.

Now I have to write a song to turn in every single Friday to 'release my anger'. Now I have to see my principle every day until I calmed down. Seriously, the first day was horrible! If today is any foreshadowing of what the next year will look like then I don't know what I will do.

I turned on the TV and decided to watch some of my favorite shows that I had recorded. I was about halfway through a show called 'Forever', which is about this medical examiner in New York City that never dies or ages, when suddenly the channel changed.

I turned around and saw my brother standing there with the TV remote in his hand. An evil grin was plastered across his face.

"What the hell Marty?!" I screamed at him.

"You know you really should be doing your homework instead of watching TV" he said.

"Give me the damned remote!" I screamed at him. I got up and started chasing him around the house.

"Not a chance" he grinned as he ran away and eluded my grasp.

"Martin get back here now!" I screamed at him as I continued to chase him around the house.

"You can get it back if you can catch me" he said. Marty may be older then me in years, but sometimes I think he is younger then me in other ways.

As I chased him through the kitchen I slipped on a puddle of water that I hadn't noticed was there. I banged my head against the counter and I was sure that I had broken or at least sprained my ankle pretty badly. I screamed in pain.

I heard footsteps running down the stairs. It was just my sister Sammy.

"What is going on here?" she asked. "What is all that noise?"

"_**Your** _brother decided to be an idiot by changing the TV channel when I was watching it and now thanks to him I think I need to go to the hospital" I said through gritted teeth.

"Nessie are you okay?" Marty asked.

"Do I look okay Martin!" I screamed at him. "It's all your fault that I-" I was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Sammy answered the door. I heard someone say "I heard someone scream, is everything okay?" followed by sister saying "my sister hurt herself"

Whoever that person was he walked into the house and straight to the kitchen.

I was shocked when I saw a guy that looked exactly the guy that I thought I saw following me home. But I was sure that I had just imagined him? Hadn't I? I had to have imagined him because he disappeared so fast. All I can say is that something seriously freaky is going on here.

**Please Review**


	6. Carlisle Cullen

**Chapter 6: Carlisle Cullen**

**Nessie's POV**

As I looked at the young blond man walking to me I could not help but wonder who he was. I was about 95% sure that he was the one that had followed me home.

"Who are you?" I asked. I could not shake the feeling that something weird was going on here.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. I just happened to be walking by when I heard you scream in pain. I'm a doctor so I thought that I would stop by and help" he said.

It still didn't make that much sense. We live in the middle of the forest. People don't usually 'just walk by' here.

"It appears that you do need to go to the hospital" he said as he examined my ankle. "It looks like it's very badly sprained"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor" he said. "Should I take you to the hospital or would you rather meet me there?"

"I'd rather meet you there" I said.

"I'll drive you" Marty said as he helped me stand up. He then helped me walk to the car.

"I'm sorry Nessie" Marty said. "This is all my fault"

"Well at least we agree on something" I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"In pain" I said. "What else would you expect from an ankle that is very badly sprained?!" I nearly shouted.

"Hey I said I was sorry" he said defensively. "I was just messing with yo. I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself" Even if he was an idiot I knew my brother cared about me a lot and he would never hurt me on purpose. But that didn't stop me from being upset.

"Dr. Cullen seems a bit strange doesn't he?" Marty said.

"Yeah he does. There is just something about him that I can't quite place" I said.

"What do you think he was doing just walking by. Our house is in the middle of the woods. People don't usually come by our house" he said.

"I don't know" I said. I decided not to tell him that I thought I saw him earlier because I still wasn't completely sure about that.

By the time that we had gotten to the hospital Dr. Cullen was already waiting for us, we'll mainly me.

"How are you feeling? Would you rather use a wheelchair for now?" he asked. A wheelchair actually sounded good right now. Anything to keep pressure off of this ankle.

"Yes I would like that" I said.

In less then a minute he had me on a wheelchair and he was pushing me to a hospital room.

"Thanks Dr. Cullen" I said.

"It's not a problem Nessie. I like taking care of people" he said. He looked at my ankle to access the damage that had been done to it. His ice cold fingers actually helped numb the pain.

"I also want to do some blood work on you if that's okay with you" he said.

"Sure, that's fine with me. But why?" I asked.

"Because when I looked at your medical file I saw that you hadn't seen a doctor in all the time that you've been here. And you've been here for over three years. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes" I said reluctantly. "It's been six years since I have seen a doctor"

"That is a really long time Nessie. I just want to run some tests and make sure that you are in good health" he said.

"Okay" I said. I really hated needles. Why was I agreeing to this?

"But first I am going to give you a shot to numb the pain" he said.

More needles. Goody. But at least it would help me with the pain. He left and then came back with a needle. I nearly fainted just by looking at it.

"Oh god I hate needles" I mumbled. But apparenty Dr. Cullen heard me.

"You'll be fine Nessie" he said in a reassuring voice. I felt him prick my ankle with the needle. Then he brought another needle. This one was for drawing my blood. I closed my eyes as he took out my blood. I was sure that I would faint if I saw it.

"All done" Dr. Cullen said once he was done.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" I said.

"I prefer Carlisle" he said with a smile. He really was a strange guy.

"Okay, thank you Carlisle" I said.

"I'll be back in a while with your results" he said.

Once he left I took out my phone and started playing games on it. What seemed like five minutes later, but was actually 25 minutes later, Carlisle reappeared with a very worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong is what the tests revealed in your blood. Nessie, how much fast food do you eat?" Oh great. That's just what I needed. A lecture about all the fast food I eat. All I eat is fast food. I didn't know how to cook anything but eggs or pancakes, none of us did.

"Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Yes it does Nessie. Your blood pressure is extremely high. Your cholesterol is extremely high, and the amount of sugar in your blood is very high. Your risk for having a heart attack, stroke, and many other heart issues are extremely high. I can already hear irregularities in your heartbeat. You never had these issues when-" He stopped talking suddenly. Like he was about to say something that he shouldn'.

"What do you mean that you can already hear irregularities in my heartbeat? You haven't even listened to my heart. So how can you know what it sounds like?" I asked. He was a very confusing man.

"What I mean is-well, I mean, I'm assuming that it must be" he said.

At that moment I got a text from Marty. Carlisle saw it appear on the screen before I did.

He sighed. "I think I should talk to you and your siblings" he said.

I read the text. It was my brother saying that he felt bad for me so he went and bought my favorite meal. Four chili cheese dogs with an extra large order of chili cheese fries from Wienershcnitzel. I sighed. He really could not have picked a worse time to send that text.

**Please Review**


	7. Britney

**Chapter 7: Britney**

**Nessie's POV**

Carlisle called Marty in and he lectured both him and I. He lectured us about the dangers of our eating habits and all the health issues that I was now at risk for because of my high blood pressure, high cholesterol, and high sugar levels. He gave us so many pamphlets and lists of easy to make healthy foods and excercising that I lost count of how many we had now.

"I'm also going to prescribe you medicine Nessie" Carlisle said.

"Medicine for what?" I asked.

"It is to help you lower your blood pressure and cholesterol. It is urgent that we get these levels lowered as soon as possible" he said. "I also want to see you back here soon to check on your blood pressure, sugar and cholesterol levels"

"Okay" I said.

Carlisle then let us go. I went and picked up my prescriptions, which also I flexed painkillers for my ankle. Marty helped me get into the car and drove home. We ate dinner as soon as we got home. I savored my four chili cheese dogs and chili cheese fries before I went on a diet of rabbit food.

Then I went upstairs, which was quite a task thanks to my ankle, and began to work on my song that's due on Friday.

I sat there for a long time trying to think of something but nothing came to mind. I got up and started pacing my bedroom racking my brain for some sort of inspiration. But nothing came.

I opened my window. Maybe some fresh fall air will help me think so I looked out of my window and longed to climb onto the tree that grew next to my window. I would have climbed out had it not been for my ankle. I had always been a good climber except I've lost count of how many broken bones I have had over the years from falling out of trees. Although they always healed in a week which people found really strange. I could never figure out why. Okay so I break the weird scale both mentally and physically. I mean honestly I think an alien from planet Mars could fit in better than I could. I sighed deeply as I gazed at the forest that surrounded our street.

A twig snapped and caught my attention as I focused my eyes deeper into the forest. I gasped as a saw a quick flash of russet fur then nothing else. It was probably just an animal I told myself. God I need to stop reading science fiction comics from my brother.

I ran my tongue over my front teeth which apparently were a lot shaper than the average tooth. So I was what a vampire? I dismissed the idea. Vampires don't exist.

I closed my window. It was getting pretty late and I had school in the morning. Maybe a good night's sleep will help me think of a song for Friday. I got ready for bed as I was still trying to think of an opening line for my song. Ugh this was harder than I thought. I just kept coming up blank. I sighed as I got into bed and pulled the covers over me and snuggled up under them. I let my eyes shut as a drifted into a peaceful sleep.

What seemed like only minutes later it was morning again. I got out of bed. Rather slowly and reluctantly I might add. I was afraid to face Britney at school today. I still had not forgotten that she was going to get revenge on me for having told on her. Then there is the fact that I'm injured which won't help me at all.

As soon as I got to school I saw Britney who looked rather angry, and I had a feeling that I knew why. Thankfully she didn't see me. It was imperative that I avoid her at all costs. Well, I always avoided her, but now it was especially important.

As I walking into the building I felt several eyes staring at me. When I looked back I saw the Cullen kids staring at me. What was their interest in me? I'm not that interestin. In fact, I'm not interesting at all. Bella started shaking when she looked at me. She looked like she was fighting back tears. Edward had to hold her steady. I don't know why, but it made me sad to see her that way. I a very strong desire to go over there and comfort her. But I chose not to. We're complete strangers, so it would be a bit odd if I just went over there and comforted her.

I saw Edward whisper something into her ear. Then she looked at me shocked. The bell for class chose that moment to ring.

I tore my eyes away from the Cullens and began walking to class. I didn't pay much attention to what my teacher was saying. In all honesty I really didn't care. Edward and the short pixie like girl seemed to be paying more attention to me then to the lesson. I really wished that they would stop staring at me.

In English I had a writing assignment to do. I nearly got another detention because I got into it with my teacher over a couple of 'spelling errors' which cost me quite a few points. My teacher even went as far as to call me stupid for my spelling mistakes. Well excuse me for growing up in London where many words are spelled differently then their American counterparts. I just haven't learned all of the words that were spelled differently.

I left that class just boiling with rage.

"Nessie?" I heard someone say.

"What?!" I shouted as I slammed my locker and nearly broke it.

It turned out to be Monica. She flinched under my murderous gaze. I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry" I apologize. "It's Mrs. Dodd" Mrs. Dodd was the name of English teacher. I had never had her before now but I've heard she was terrible.

She sighed "What did she do?"

"She decided to embarrass me and call me stupid just because I used the British spelling for some words on an assignment" I felt the rage build in me as I thought of the whole incident.

"How is it that she is allowed to do that?" she said. "It seems so wrong. You should report her. Honestly you should" Monica said.

"I don't know" I said. "I don't exactly have the best reputation with anyone around here"

"But you've never lied before" she said.

"Well that's true" I said.

"Nessie what is wrong with your ankle?" she asked with concern coloring her voice. She must've noticed the way that I was walking.

"Twisted it pretty badly last night" I then went on to explain exactly what happened last night.

"Where is Erica?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe her class is getting out late?" she answered.

The first thing I noticed when we had gotten to the cafeteria was that Sammy was sitting with Bella. Bella wasn't sitting with her family. I thought that was kind of odd. When Bella noticed that Monica and I were there she smiled and invited us over as well.

We got our food and started walking over there.

I didn't realize who I was walking by until it was to late. Britney stuck her leg out in front of me and sent me sprawling onto the floor and Monica landed beside me. I nearly screamed out in pain when Britney knocked her scorching hot soup all over me.

She and her friends laughed. "Oops, I'm sorry" she said with a devellish grin. "I'm just so clumsy"

I felt the tears begin to form in my eyes.

**Please Review**


	8. Friends and Family

**Chapter 8: Friends and Family**

**Bella's POV**

I sat down at the lunch table as I waited for Nessie's class to get out. Today I was going to start talking to her. That was the reason that I didn't want to sit with my family today. I didn't want to overwhelm my daughter. t was going to start earning her trust. Although it really hurt that we could be nothing more then just friends right now. I wanted her to know that I was her mother. I wanted her to know how much I loved her and cared about her. I wanted her to know how much I wanted her back. But I couldn't tell her. She had no idea who I was. She had no idea who her real family was.

I saw her sister come out of her classroom. Then I had an idea. If I befriended Nessie's family and friends, it would be a lot easier to get to her. Plus I really wanted to learn as much about her life as I possibly could. I wanted to know about her friends and family.

"Excuse me, Sammy?" I said just as the girl passed me by. The girl froze up. Her heart nearly doubled in speed.

"Yes" she said in her state of shock.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me today?" I asked her hoping that she would say yes.

"Um yeah. Sure" she said seeming very shocked that I would want her to sit with me. Or maybe she was just afraid of me. Most humans instinctually avoided our kind. But then they've been friends with the Denalis for the past three and a half years. That little fact alone made me tense with anger. It was still beyond my comprehension why they would believe it was best not to tell us that they found Nessie. Oh boy did they have another thing coming. As soon as school was over we were going to go over there and confront them about this whole thing.

Sammy took a seat across the table.

I heard Nessie leave her class and right away I knew that she was upset about something.

"What?!" she shouted as she slammed her locker and nearly broke it.

"I'm sorry" she apologized as soon as she shouted. "It's Mrs. Dodd"

Her friend sighed. "What did she do?"

"She decided to embarrass me and call me stupid just because I used the British spelling for some words on an assignment" Just hearing that made me angry. How dare this teacher treat my daughter that way! I bit back a growl.

"How is it that she is allowed to do that?" her friend Monica asked. "It seems so wrong. You should report her. Honestly you should"

"I don't know" Nessie said. "I don't exactly have the best reputation with anyone around here" That was very heartbreaking for me to hear. I knew that whatever problems she was having, it was because of the death of her family. She was lonely and sad. She just needed to know that there were still people that cared about her.

"But you've never lied before" Monica said.

"Well that's true" Nessie said.

"Nessie what is wrong with your ankle?" she asked with concern coloring her voice. That made my heart break as well. I knew from Carlisle everything that had happened at the hospital. As soon as Nessie twisted her ankle Carlisle had sent me home. He thought it would be really suspicious if Nessie knew that we were both around her house.

"Twisted it pretty badly last night" she then went on to explain exactly what happened last night.

"Where is Erica?" Nessie asked. Erica was Nessie's other friend. I had learned that yesterday.

"I don't know. Maybe her class is getting out late?" Monica answered.

I saw Nessie and Monica walk into the cafeteria and get their food. When she saw me I smiled at her and invited her and her friend over.

My smile faded when I saw what Brittney was about to do to my daughter. I watched in complete fury as she tripped my daughter and Monica. No words could describe the anger that I felt when she knocked her scorching hot soup all over them.

She and her friends laughed. "Oops, I'm sorry" she said with a devellish grin. "I'm just so clumsy"

I saw that Nessie was about to cry. I got up and walked over there. I could not just sit here and do nothing! I felt my lips pull me back as I bared my teeth and growled viciously at those girls. A series of growling soon followed and I realized that the rest of my family had gotten up to defend Nessie as well.

Britney and her friends had gotten up and started to back away in fear.

Edward looked like he was about to rip their throats out. I had to admit the thought was really tempting me.

"Get away from them" I said as calmly as I could.

"If you ever come near them again I swear you all will regret it" Edward said in his velvet like voice that still sounded threatening.

"I swear if you if ever touch them again I will also make sure that you regret it" I snarled.

"You will also have to deal with me" Rosalie said.

"and me" Alice added. For someone so tiny she could be a frightening person.

All Emmett had to do with his crack his knuckles and flex his muscles to scare them. And just one look at Jasper told me that he was making those girls feel even more fear then they would have normally felt on their own.

If there is one thing I can say about my family is that we always have each other's backs. Nobody messes with any member of our family and gets away with. Because even if Nessie didn't realize it she was part of her family and we will always protect her as well as her friends and her family.

"Are you girls okay?" I asked as I held out my hand to help Nessie up.

"Yes, we're okay. I might have some burns because of that soup, but otherwise I'm okay" she said.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Edward asked her in concern. "I don't mind taking you"

"No thank you. I'm okay. How about you Monica?" she asked her friend.

"I'm fine to thanks" she said.

Edward left after that. Although I wasn't sure where he was going. Sometimes I really wish that I could read his mind.

Then other friend, Erica, appeared and right away ran up to her two friends when she saw what happened. "Are you two okay? What happened?" she asked in complete concern. I was happy that Nessie had friends like her and Monica. I didn't know them that well but they seemed like good people.

"We're okay" Nessie and Monica said at the same time and then proceeded to tell them what happened.

Then I saw Edward come back with the principle and we all had to go to his office to report what happened. Britney got a two day suspension for what she had done.

Unfortunately by the time we were done with the principle class had already started and I could not talk to Nessie, her siblings, or her friends anymore as I had planned to.

At the end of the day we met up with Carlisle and Esme as we were on our way to the Denalis. Even Carlisle and Esme looked upset about the whole situation with the Denalis which was weird because they never got upset over anything. Every time that I thought about that fact that they had been friends with my daughter for three and a half years and never once said anything to us just made me seethe with anger and want to rip their throats out!

Carlisle knocked on the door as calmly as he could. It was Tanya that opened the door. She was quickly followed by the rest of the Denalis. They actually looked pretty scared of us right now.

"We need to talk" Carlisle's voice betrayed just how upset he really was.

**Please Review**


	9. Betrayal

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

**Bella's POV**

There were no words that could even begin to accurately describe the anger that I felt right now. Never in my life had I ever felt so betrayed by anyone and I certainly never expected the Denalis to do something like this. What made them think that it was a good idea to keep my daughter a secret from me?! How is it that they found her three and a half years ago and never once said anything?! How is it that they have been friends with her for three and a half years and never once mentioned het to us?!

Right now it was taking all of my self control to not rip them all apart piece by piece and then burn their remains. I stared at the people that I once considered friends, no I considered them family because that is what I had always thought of them up until the very second that Renesmee had informed us that they have been friends.

"Let's talk" Carlisle said. It was the first time since we arrived that anyone had said a word. The tension in the air was so thick that you could cut a knife with it.

"I don't know what to say" Tanya said.

"Is it true that you have known Nessie for three and a half years?" Esme asked. She looked upset, which was really weird. It was weird to see Carlisle and Esme upset because they never got upset over anything.

"Yes it's true" Kate said. "We first met her when she moved here, which was three and a half years ago"

"Then why didn't you say anything to us?! Why didn't you tell us that you had found my daughter?!" Edward yelled, beating me to the punch.

"Because we were not sure if it was really her. She is so human-like now, and she didn't have any memory of us. There was no way for us to be sure that it was-"

"Kate I am going to stop you right there!" I shouted at her. "She has the exact same scent as she did all those years ago! No two people have the same scent! She has Edward's bronze hair, she has my old chocolate brown eyes. She has the same pale skin. She has the exact same features that she and all those years ago! Also her name just happens to be Renesmee. How many Renesmees do you think are out there?! Are you all really that stupid?!" I was angrier then a herd of raging bulls. How dare they say _because we were not sure if it was really her_!

"We weren't sure what to do" Carmen said. "We thought it would be best if we didn't say anything because we didn't want to get your hopes up-"

"What you all did was utterly wrong!" Rosalie was the one to shout. "You all _knew _that Nessie was kidnapped years ago. You come across a girl that happens to look so much like her, smell _exactly _like her, and happens to have the same name as her. Don't you all think that is more than just a small coincidence?! The minute you all first met her you should have told us about her"

"I just have one question" I said. I did my best to control my breathing and remain calm. "Why did you all become friends with her?"

This time it was Garrett that spoke "Because we wanted to get close to her. We had a feeling that she was Nessie but we just wanted to be sure. From then our friendship with her only and her brothers and sister grew. Now they are like family-"

"So you had a feeling that she was my daughter and you didn't say anything?!" I screamed back at them. Self control was nearly impossible at this point.

They did not have anything to say to that.

Carlisle looked like he was fighting to control his own temper. "How is it that the second I crossed her scent in town I knew that we had found my granddaughter yet you've all known her for so long and you didn't?"

Again they remained silent.

I remembered the day that Carlisle had told us that he came across her scent, and it was a day that I would never forget. Now knowing that I could have been reunited with my daughter years ago, well no words can describe the anger that I felt now.

_A few weeks ago..._

_We had just finished packing our bags to go back home. Visiting the Denalis had been fun. The Denalis were out hunting right now. Everyone else was packing their stuff. Except Carlisle. Carlisle had decided to go out and buy something nice for Esme since it was our last day here. Little did we all know that he would find Nessie's scent instead. _

_We knew something was up when Carlisle nearly broke down the door. _

_"No, it can't be" Edward said. Clearly to shocked to say more. _

_"What is it?" I asked urgently. _

_"You'll find out in a minute. Carlisle is doing his best to block his thoughts from me, but it's not working really well"_

_Then Carlisle called a family meeting. _

_"Carlisle what is going on?" I asked him. _

_"It's about Nessie" he said. _

_I felt my body freeze in it's place. _

_"I came across her scent in town. I think we found her" he said. _

_"What?!" we all screamed in unison. _

_He then explained how and where he came across her scent. We quickly cancelled our plans to go back home and instead we moved into a hotel for the night. It would not be for a few more days when we would find a house to buy. _

_The sun decided to come out later that day, so unfortunately that meant that we would not be able to track Nessie until nighttime. It was the longest day of my eternal life._

_Once the sun had fallen and the moon had risen we all left the hotel. Carlisle took us to the very spot where he had come across her scent. I knew it was her immediately. It was my baby girl's scent. If it were possible I would have been in an ocean of tears by then. The scent was still somewhat fresh. Only a few hours old. _

_We tracked her scent. We followed her scent to the park where there was some sort of event going on. It turned out to be a pie eating contest. I never once lost Nessie's scent through the crowd of people. _

_Then I saw her. A bronze curly-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that I had not seen since they day Nessie was kidnapped. This was her. My mother's instincts told me that it was her. She had just won the contest. She didn't notice us as she was to busy focusing on her contest. _

_But it was her._

_Back To The Present. _

"How often do you all see or visit Nessie?" Alice asked. Why was she asking that question? Did it really matter how often they hung out together?

Then I noticed that Edward was clenching his fists in pure anger. He looked even angrier then he did a few minutes ago. Maybe Alice had a vision of what they would say.

"Quite often actually. She and her siblings usually visit once or twice during the week and they are usually here all weekend. They get lonely" Tanya reluctantly admitted. "The reason is that you all didn't come across her scent here is because we made sure to erase all traces of her scent inside, outside, and all around the house. We also avoided thinking about her as much as possible. During your stay we made all kinds of excuses when they called asking to come over. We still didn't think-"

That is when I could not contain my fury a second longer. They kept me from my daughter. I threw myself at Tanya, fully intending to rip her head off.

**Please Review**


End file.
